The International Union for Pure and Applied biophysics will hold its General Assembly and 10th International Congress in Vancouver, Canada, July 29-August 3, 1990. It is proposed that the Biophysical Society administer a travel grant program offering a limited number of travel awards to qualified U.S. scientists who may require such assistance, with preference to young investigators and invited participants. The U.S. National Committee for the International Union of Pure and Applied Biophysics (USNC/IUPAB) of the National Academy of Sciences will announce the award program, distribute applications, and receive the completed applications. Responsibility for screening travel grant applications will be vested in a Committee of the Biophysical Society chosen by the Council of the Society or its Executive Committee from a slate of candidates provided by the USNC/IUPAB. The Biophysical Society and the USNC/IUPAB feel that qualified U.S. scientists should be assisted to attend this Congress to facilitate exchange of recent significant developments and dissemination of biophysical research data long before it could appear in journal form. In order to facilitate the maximum number of U.S. scientists in receiving travel awards, the Biophysical Society has agreed to manage this program without assessing an overhead charge.